Algo Hermoso
by lilydany98
Summary: ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Ritsu al enterarse de que esta embarazada de Takano Masamune? Pues aquí esta la respuesta. Advertencia: Genderbend. Takano x Fem!Ritsu
1. Onodera Ritsu no baai 1

**Fujoshis y Fundashis aquí presentes, soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfic, pero bueno, no importa.**

**Me dieron ganas de escribir de mi hermosa pareja favorita de Sekakoi, Nostálgica. Pero aquí habrá una pequeña diferencia, me inspire en una de las teorías publicadas en el hermoso blog en Tumblr "Confesionesjunjousekaiesp"; se los recomiendo bastante, la diferencia será que habrá Genderbend.**

**Si, cuál sería la situación en caso de que Fem!Ritsu (aun no declarando su amor) se enterará de que está embarazada de Takano-san.**

**Esto estará ambientada cerca del capítulo 18 del manga del caso de Onodera, así que puede contener Spoilers.**

**Probablemente sea un Two-shot.**

**Si no te gusta la temática de Gendebend, estás en tu total disposición de abandonar esta historia y no criticar lo que aquí se escribió. En caso contrario, disfrútalo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a la gran Shungiku Nakamura.**

* * *

Ya había pasado un tiempo, cerca de 2 semanas, desde mi colapso, y desde que Takano-san me obligará a comer, al menos, una vez al día con él.

También un par de días desde que logre que Takano-san se enojará terriblemente al descubrir que tuve una cena con Haitani-san.

Esto realmente puede llegar a ser muy molesto y desesperante para mí, preguntándome como deshacerme del constante acoso de Takano-san contra mí y cómo es posible que el, siendo un hombre, pueda ser capaz de mantener su vida en total orden y yo, como mujer, no pueda ni preparar un desayuno decente por una vez. Es que esto puede llegar a ser muy irritante de muchas maneras, yo siendo ya una mujer adulta debería ser capaz de mantenerme sin problemas y considero que debería hacerlo mejor que un hombre.

Eso es lo que me molesta.

Al menos creo que no estoy tan mal, aunque no pueda preparar una comida decente, me he decidido a ordenar mi departamento y lavar platos y ropa, si es que tengo un poco de tiempo, cada tres días. Hasta el momento lo he logrado.

Creo que si fuera un hombre lo limpiaría hasta que necesitara ropa y platos limpios.

Pero sin dudad lo que más me altera, es que aún tengo miedo de volverme a enamorar de Takano-san. Aún tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza, aunque mi agobio de que Yokozawa-san siga detrás de Takano-san… ¡NO! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO!?

Más bien sigo con el agobio de que quiero mejorar y todo el peso de mi futuro que me estresa, no me siento capaz de nada, quiero mejorar y rápido, sin embargo Takano-san trato de animarme hace poco diciendo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo; además de que me tiene muy bien vigilada por lo del colapso.

Y una vez más termine pensando en Takano-san, ya es algo inevitable. Miles de veces me reprocho que lo que siento no es amor y que clase de mujer deja que una relación así le suceda, que no debe dejarse llevar así, pero siempre me dejo arrastrar por el amor de Takano-san. Cada vez que me repito eso se vuelve más difícil creerlo.

Me cuesta ya sacarlo de mi cabeza, y lamentablemente de mi corazón, ahora sé que si eso pasa dolerá. Pero lo debo seguir intentando, ya que no quiero que el dolor vaya a ser mayor si sigo dejando a Takano-san meterse en mí.

Aunque no todo ha ido tan mal, finalmente An-kun ha roto nuestro compromiso; el realmente merece una mejor mujer que yo, aun así recibí los reproches de mi madre diciéndome que debería pensar en mi futuro como heredera de la editorial Onodera. Y mis dolores de cabeza continúan.

Aunque últimamente no me he sentido para nada bien, peor que de costumbre, aunque no me siento tan mal como para enfermarme. Últimamente me han dado mareos, la causa probable es que aún siga con mi desnutrición.

-Onodera –la imponente voz de Takano-san me saca de mi ensoñación-, no duermas en el trabajo.

-¡No estaba durmiendo! –exclamo con enojo.

-Entonces si tienes tiempo para de "descansar", saca unas copias a estos –dice mientras me entrega un montón de papeles.

No tengo otra opción que levantarme y seguir la orden de mi jefe.

-Ricchan –llama mi compañera Kisa-san- ¿Podrías traerme una botellas de agua de regreso?

-Claro, Kisa-san.

Es un poco extraño que solo seamos dos mujeres en la parte del Manga Shojo y tres hombres*, ya que, con normalidad las mujeres son las que están apegadas al romance, incluso yo, aunque yo nunca encontré el gusto por el manga, si tenía mi afición a las novelas románticas que fueran dulces. Eso casi siempre se muestra, incluso con mis compañeras de Sapphire; que aunque su gusto es por relaciones entre dos hombres sigue mostrando romance.

Finalmente termino de sacar las copias y voy directo a la máquina expendedora por la botella de agua de Kisa-san, y aprovecho para tomar una botella para mí. Sabiendo que si Takano-san me ve con una bebida energética, me lo hará pagar en la noche.

**&Onodera Ritsu no baai&**

Tuve una oportunidad para escapar, Takano-san estaba en una junta y logré que almorzáramos juntos en el trabajo. Así que, si tenía suerte, ya no me encontraría con él hasta mañana.

Pude llegar a mi departamento sin demoras y finalmente pude cenar con calma y ordenar un poco mi departamento y organizar mi trabajo para el día siguiente.

Con el tiempo he aprendido a corregir más eficazmente a mis autores y pude entregarle hoy a Takano-san mis correcciones para que las revisara. Solo terminé los detalles finales para la nueva revisión.

Decidí organizar un poco mi agenda para ver mis fechas de entrega, pero lo que vi fue un impacto mayor a la sensación de enterarme que debía entregar un trabajo mañana que aún no había comenzado, sin dudad, mucho mayor.

Yo tengo la costumbre de marcar mi llegada de mi periodo menstrual y que no me tome de improviso en el trabajo, pero lo vi, mi periodo llevaba una semana de retraso.

Estoy segura que lo colores se fueron de mi cara, aun con mi irregular estilo de vida, lleno de estrés y cansancio, siempre he sido exacta en el sentido de mi periodo. Es de las pocas cosas que puedo agradecer que están en orden en mi vida y que no llegan irregularmente.

Pero ya no hay vuelta de página ahora, voy a tener que enfrentarme a esto. Aunque esta la mínima esperanza de esto se deba a mi colapso y que con una mejor alimentación mi periodo regrese. Pero las posibilidades son casi nulas.

Mi mundo se está derrumbando justo ahora, que dirán mis padres o las personas al enterarse de que la heredera de la editorial Onodera se ha embarazado fuera del matrimonio cuando aún tenía un prometido. Y si esto es real, es más que obvio quien es el padre.

Eso sin duda afectaría a Takano-san, que le harían si se enteran de que tuvo relaciones con su subordinada. De que se ha involucrado más de lo necesario con un empleado. Lo despedirían o me acusarían de tratar de sobornar a mi jefe o lo acusarían de abuso de poder. Eso es lo que menos deseo, causarle problemas a Takano-san.

Después de esto apenas logré conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Creo que en un punto me di la libertad de soltar mis lágrimas, aunque sea un poco.

**&Onodera Ritsu no baai&**

Ya pasó una semana desde que me enteré del retraso de mi periodo, así que aproveche mi momentáneo fin de semana libre para ir al médico.

Apenas si logré escapar de Takano-san, él decía que tenía que venir para cuidarme, le explique que no iba por mí, sino por mi madre que aún estaba enferma y que, obviamente, él no podía venir.

El me dejo ir, aunque no estaba muy convencido, sola. Sigo sin ser buena para mentirle.

Me hicieron las pruebas correspondientes el médico regreso y me felicito por la buena noticia, que supongo que si no trajera tantos problemas consigo, probablemente estaría contenta. Aunque no es culpa de la inocente criatura, sino mía por dejarme llevar en una complicada relación que solo me confunde y no saber tomar el control de mi vida como es debido, no ser lo suficiente capaz de mantener un orden en mi vida y no cumplir con las expectativas.

Ni siquiera de ser capaz de protegerme adecuadamente cuando tenía relaciones con Takano-san.

Aunque el médico después me regaño al notar en mi expediente que hace poco había sufrido un desmayo por cansancio y desnutrición, me mando a que no hiciera esfuerzos y que si sufría otro desmayo podría dañar al bebe. Empezó a mandarme vitaminas y suplementos para que mi salud fuera óptima. Y que debía decirle al padre que también estuviera a cargo de mí.

Aunque eso es lo que menos quiero.

Al final resultó que tenía cerca de un mes y medio de embarazo.

Por ahora me he mantenido alejada de Takano-san, aunque él lo está empezando a notar, las comidas que tenemos que compartir procuro que sean en el trabajo y salir más temprano que él para no tener que hablar.

Debo mantener la calma, por el bien del bebe, y en estos momentos es lo que menos tengo.

No quiero que él noté nada raro en mí, quiero solucionar este problema. Aunque todavía no sé por dónde comenzar.

De momento he tratado de mantener los problemas alejados concentrándome más en mi trabajo, estoy cerca de lograr que Sensei esté de acuerdo con los cambios que hice. Pero esto siempre es complicado para mí, no soy muy buena convenciendo.

-Sensei, es necesario hacer esto…

-_No creo que eso sea bueno –me interrumpió Sensei._

-Pero considero que se debe hacer así –explico yo con desconfianza-para que se entienda con más facilidad.

-_Mmm… lo pensaré, después te llamare._

-Está bien.

Cuelgo el teléfono con aire derrotado y suelto un fuerte suspiro, nunca es sencillo convencer a mis autores.

-Sigues sin lograr convencer a tus autores de los cambios que haces –exclama Takano-san con un toque de burla-. Patético.

-Sí, lo sé –digo mientras aprieto mis puños con furia-. No es necesario que me lo recuerdes todo el tiempo.

-Pues mejora entonces –dice él con un deje de superioridad.

Me levanto abruptamente de mi silla estrellando mis manos contra la mesa, lo hice tan rápido que hasta Takano-san se sorprendió de mi reacción.

-Discúlpeme, voy por una botella de agua.

Camino directo a la máquina expendedora y pongo el dinero correspondiente. Yo sé que perfectamente que Takano-san hubiera esperado a que yo le gritara algo por el enojo, pero lo mejor era no hacerlos, debo mantener mi estrés al mínimo; además de que ya no quiero involucrarme más con mi jefe.

También necesitaba un momento para tomar mis medicamentos, el médico dijo que con mis problemas de desnutrición tengo bajo el hierro, lo cual es sumamente peligroso, según me explico el médico.

Así que sacó del bolsillo de mi saco un frasco pequeño lleno de pastillas, lo abrí con cuidado para evitar que alguien notara que las tenía. Finalmente meto una en mi boca, tomo un trago largo de agua.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de guardar de nuevo el frasco en mi bolsillo algo detuvo mi brazo con fuerza, volteo a ver y lo que encuentro no es nada reconfortante.

Takano-san está sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza, me quita el frasco de la mano con rapidez y lee la etiqueta. Justo después voltea a verme, con una mirada interrogante y penetrante. No la pude sostener por más tiempo y desvío la mirada.

En este momento maldigo mi fuerza, ya que no es suficiente para liberarme del agarre que Takano-san ejerce sobre mi brazo.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunta con un aire ligeramente aterrador.

-Perdón, pero eso no es de su incumbencia –mi voz sale más débil de lo que hubiera querido.

Pero aún no levanto la mirada del suelo.

-Yo estoy a cargo de tu nutrición –dice él casi llegando a un grito-, así que es de mi incumbencia.

-No es normal que un jefe se preocupe así por su subordinada.

Una vez más jalo mi brazo para zafarme del agarre, y una vez más es inútil.

-Onodera, deja de ocultarte –exclama Takano-san con clara molestia-, estoy preocupado por ti.

-Entonces deja de estarlo –exploto yo-, soy lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarme sola.

El sin duda se sorprende por mi respuesta, aprovecho esa oportunidad para alejarme y correr hacía el baño del edificio.

Cierro la puerta y después escucho unos pasos acercarse con fuerza.

-Onodera, sal de ahí y responde.

Yo me quedo callada dentro del baño. Y, aunque suene gracioso, imagino que mi vida sería más sencilla si hubiera nacido como hombre. Así Takano-san me hubiera dejado en paz, no tendría que preocuparme de un embarazo*.

Finalmente escucho los pasos alejarse y yo salgo del baño para dirigirme de nuevo con los otros, justo al llegar Takano-san esta ya sentado en su lugar, pero eso no evita que me lance una fuerte mirada penetrante y que yo desvíe la mirada.

Continúo con mi trabajo lo mejor posible, pero no logro centrarme en nada, logrando que este día se volviera extremadamente largo. Y aunque Takano-san notó mi falta de atención no dijo nada, supongo que para no alterarme.

Agradecí no tener ningún tipo de estrés por ese día.

Ya casi salgo del edificio cuando algo me toma del cuello de mi abrigo y me arrastra para la parte del estacionamiento.

Finalmente cuando me suelta y logro voltear a ver me encuentro con la persona que ya me esperaba.

Era mi jefe quien estaba abriendo las puertas de su auto y me arrastra dentro de este.

-No es necesario… -no pude terminar la frase al sentir los labio de Takano-san sobre los míos.

El empezó a tomar posesión de beso y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, pero no debo dejarme llevar. Por lo que trato de empujarlo, y mi fuerza, de nuevo, no es suficiente.

Sus besos son embriagantes, pero trato de mantenerme en mi sentidos, sabiendo cómo terminará esto si lo dejo continuar. Y aunque lo niegue, es algo que también ansío. Ansío el sentirme protegida por este hombre y decirle la verdad acerca de todo lo que me pasa; y todo lo que él me provoca, y saber que a pesar de todo él va decir que todo va estar bien y que se quedará conmigo.

Pero eso es un lujo que no puedo darme. Por el miedo.

Siento sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, y cuando después de unos largos minutos nos separamos para tomar aire.

-Por favor, déjame ir –mi voz tiembla.

Noto que realmente me deja ir y que se aleja de mí para sentarse correctamente en el asiento del conductor. En ese instante trato de abrir la puerta, pero escucho el sonido de los seguros de auto cerrándose en las puertas.

-Hoy no desayunaste ni comiste conmigo –empieza él mientras enciende el auto- por lo que cenarás en mi apartamento.

Justo ahí es cuando otro sonrojo invade mi cara y me doy cuenta de lo descuidada que soy, estuve tan perdida en mis pensamientos el día de hoy que no noté que no procure mi plan de alejarme de Takano-san.

-Olvidaste esto.

Un segundo después el me lanza el frasco de pastillas que olvidé arrebatarle cuando hui al baño.

Con esto entramos en el silencio de costumbre mientras recorremos el camino de regreso a nuestros departamentos, al no poder hablar de nada trivial nosotros solos.

-Lamento el haberte gritado… y no haberme centrado en el-el trabajo –mi voz apenas si se logra escuchar.

-No te preocupes –responde él sin apartar la mirada del camino-, se nota que necesitas descansar.

-No es necesario –digo, recobrando un poco mi voz-, estoy completamente bien.

-Estas tan bien como para necesitar vitaminas.

Con eso la conversación se apaga y me quedo viendo al exterior de la ventanilla. Estar cerca de él realmente me afecta, tanto que no me doy cuenta de que lo que digo puede ser fácilmente leído entre líneas, y sumándole mi falta de habilidad para mentir. Todo para que él se dé cuenta de que solo deseo alejarme en este momento.

Aunque yo sé que él no va a dejarme hacerlo, así como sé que aunque yo desee pasar la noche en mi departamento atormentándome sin nadie cerca; sé que no va a ser así. Voy a pasar la noche con él.

**&Onodera Ritsu no baai&**

Esa noche solo le expliqué a Takano-san que si fui al médico por mi persona y no por mi madre, y como ya lo sospechaba, él ya lo sabía. Le dije que me empecé a realmente preocupar de mi salud y que por eso había ido a una consulta, ya que esto no es una mentira solo tuve que omitir ciertas partes para que él no se diera cuenta, que el doctor me recetó vitaminas y suplementos.

Le expliqué que no quería que él se enterará ya que sabía que le se iba a involucrar y quitármelas para controlar mi consumo de ellas por el mismo. Y como dije, lo hizo.

Incluso irrumpió en mi departamento para asegurarse de que le tenía todas, e incluso mis recetas. Por poco me da un infarto al darme cuenta de que estaba revisando mi cama, debajo de mi colchón, donde tenía los resultados de mi prueba de embarazo, pero estos al venir en un sobre blanco fueron ignorados.

Tuve suerte de que también mi receta de ácido fólico también estuviera en ese sobre y de que el frasco estuviera oculto en un cajón bajo llave. Realmente no quería que cualquier persona que viniera a mi departamento encontrara algo para demostrar mi embarazo.

Incluso An-kun.

Aunque últimamente he pensado muy seriamente en pedirle su ayuda, sabiendo que podría confiar en él y que no le diría a nadie si se lo pido.

Bueno, de eso hace una semana. Con esto ya llevo mi segundo mes de embarazo.

Y como investigué en internet, realmente los malestares continúan y los mareos siguen igual, pero mis pechos están más sensibles, por lo que evito el contacto y también empiezo a notar mi fatiga. Pero por suerte mi vientre aún no ha crecido.

No me imagino que voy a hacer en el momento que ya sea imposible ocultar mi embarazo, supongo que será el fin en mi estancia en Marukawa y tendría que ver a la cara a mis padres y enfrentar su decepción al enterarse de solo me deje llevar por una relación retorcida.

Pero hasta que ese momento llegué solo debo preocuparme por mi salud y el bienestar de mi bebe y de que Takano-san no se entere de nada. Lo cual se está poniendo cada vez más complicado, desde que se enteró de mis medicamentos me presta más atención y me hace cumplir con el horario exacto para tomarlos. Sin importarle que este en medio del trabajo.

Además de que siempre vigila que haya comido algo antes de tomarlas. Bueno, al menos una cosa positiva ha salido de esto, me he vuelto más responsable con mi persona, aunque esto no sea por mi propia decisión sino por el bienestar de algo más hermoso.

Hubo un momento en que mis nauseas aumentaron de manera brutal por lo que tuve que abandonar la oficina y correr al baño, inmediatamente escucho unos pasos detrás de mí.

-¿Qué pasa, Onodera? –su voz suena genuinamente preocupada.

Pero yo no respondo al estar vomitando en un cubículo del baño. Creo que mis quejidos sonaron muy fuerte, ya que en menos de un segundo escucho una puerta abrirse y mi cuerpo es jalado hacía arriba.

Takano-san me carga en sus brazos junto a su pecho, inmediatamente mi mareo se va y los colores de mi cara pasan de pálido a rojo brillante. Empiezo a gritarle y forcejear para que me baje, pero él no hace caso y solo logro llamar la atención de las personas en la oficina.

Justo en ese momento aparece la presidenta, Isaka-san, junto con su secretario caminando por el pasillo. Y noto que en su cara hay sorpresa al encontrarse con semejante escena.

-Isaka-san, Onodera necesita descansar de nuevo –explica Takano-san con ligero toque de desesperación en su voz.

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes –responde ella con calma.

-No, espere. Isaka-san no me pasa nada, solo fue un pequeño mareo.

-No te preocupes, no hay problema –dice ella con su común sonrisa gatuna.

-Pero… -intento replicar, pero soy alejada de ella a gran velocidad.

Cuando reacciono veo que estoy en el estacionamiento y que me dirijo al auto de Takano-san, me mete en el asiento del copiloto, el corre al lugar del conductor, entra y prende el auto. En menos de un minuto estamos en la calle.

-¿A dónde vamos? –digo temerosa de la situación.

-Al hospital –responde mientras aprieta el acelerador- necesito que te revisen.

-¿¡Qué!?

-No me digas que estas bien –está empezando a gritar-, porque no es así.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien. Es normal.

-No es normal que te dé por vomitar en medio del trabajo.

En ese momento ya no pensé en nada y simplemente exploto sin pensar mucho en lo que sale de mi boca. Realmente veo que se preocupa por mí y el sentimiento de culpa al no decir la verdad me invade por completo. Yo solo quiero decir la verdad y saber que todo estará bien.

-¡Claro que es normal! ¡ES NORMAL SI ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Justo en ese instante Takano-san paro el auto bruscamente y empezó a mirarme fijamente.

Ahí me di cuenta de mi gran metida de pata y de que lo que acaba de decir ya no tenía reversa.

-¿Qué-qué dijiste?

Por primera vez vi a Takano-san realmente nervioso.

-Nada, no dije nada.

-Repítelo, por favor.

Me veía con sus ojos que tantas veces me habían hipnotizado, pero ahora se veían suplicantes y esperanzados al mismo tiempo. Y ya no pude aguantar. Y tal y como me había pasado diez años atrás, al confesarle mis sentimientos por primera vez, al verlo solo pude decirlo sin pensar. Mi garganta tiene un nudo, pero mi voz salió.

-Es-estoy embarazada.

Ahí fue cuando mis lágrimas se soltaron por completo y no pude hacer nada al respecto. Sentí los brazos de Takanos-san estrujarme contra su pecho y mientras me daba besos por toda mi cara hasta que llego a mis labios.

-Ritsu, dime que ese hijo es mío.

-Si lo es, es tuyo -dije sin poder mirarlo.

Apenas si mi voz lograba salir de mi garganta. Y de ahí supe que realmente estaba protegida en sus brazos, que si lo tenía a él a mi lado nada iba a pasarme. Por un momento pareció que todos mis problemas desaparecieron y que todas las presiones ya no existían.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

-Ritsu, todo va estar bien.

-Lo sé.

-Te amo.

Días para que Onodera para que se enamore completamente: 0 (Pero decirlos en voz alta es algo diferente).

* * *

**1* En este mundo decidí que todos los ukes sería mujeres, si, incluso Yokozawa-san. Si no hubiera sido raro, pero era la competencia de Ritsu, por lo que era necesario.**

**2* No pude evitarlo xD Claro, Ritsu, siendo hombre te dejará en paz.**

**Bueno, ¿Qué tal?**

**Me gustaría recibir sus opiniones acerca de esta mini-historia.**

**Saber si quieren que ponga el otro capítulo pequeño como un extra.**

**Ni siquiera yo sé cómo esto término así, tenía entendido hacer algo pequeño de solo una o dos páginas y cuando me di cuenta había nueve páginas hechas.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Con amor la Fujoshi Ili-Dany.**


	2. Onodera Ritsu no baai 2

**Hola a todos, me tomo un tiempo en decidirme sin continuar o no con esto, pero al final lo hice.**

**Gracias por los pocos reviews que recibí, son unos amores.**

**Pero ya empecemos con esto.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a la gran Shungiku Nakamura.**

* * *

Ya ha pasado unos cuantos días desde que Takano-san se enteró de que estoy embarazada, y de que él es el padre, obviamente.

Pero todo está mucho peor ahora y la razón es bastante simple.

Takano-san es alguien insoportable sin importar en que situación estemos.

En un principio dijo que él se haría cargo de mi embarazo y eso, aunque lo niegue, me hizo increíblemente feliz. Y logró hacerme recordar porque me enamoré de él hace 10 años, por su asombrosa amabilidad, aunque en ese entonces me lo mostró rescatando a un pequeño gato.

Pero ahora… ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! Es un demonio con una atractiva cara que no puedo dejar de ver y me vuelve loca.

El idiota de Takano-san se ha aprovechado de esta situación para volver mi vida imposible. Fui una completa ingenua al creer que nuestra relación no cambiaría mucho, pensé que probablemente tendríamos que convivir; aún más de lo usual, que él se encargaría de mis comidas y mis medicamentos, como siempre. Y lo acepto, no me desagradaba del todo la idea.

Pero no me esperaba que el muy bastardo fuera a obligarme a mudarme con él de manera "casi" permanente en su casa, y lo no puedo decir nada porque yo tengo las de perder. Los primeros días que intenté resistirme a estar con él, sin embargo él decía que si no hacía lo que él mandaba iba a decir a todos en la oficina acerca de mi situación y nuestra relación, proclamando que lo debía decir él para que empezará a tramitar todos mis permisos por maternidad.

Y también digo "casi" porque una mujer necesita, aunque sea un poco, de privacidad. Eso es difícil de lograr cuando convives con un hombre que no tiene problemas de pudor, como salir solo en una toalla al terminar de bañarse sabiendo que hay una mujer en su departamento, que él mismo no tenga problemas de entrar justo cuando me estoy cambiando de ropa; aunque esto último considero que solo lo hace para molestarme.

Eso no era nada agradable para mí y no era algo que quisiera que pasara pronto, aunque sé que en algún momento saldrá a la luz, pero espero que esto sea hasta que mi cuerpo ya no pueda ocultarlo, también sé que en algún momento tendré que dejar el trabajo para cuidar a mi bebe.

Salí de mis pensamientos en el momento que escuché unos quejidos de parte de Kisa-san.

-Kisa-san, ¿Se siente bien? –pregunto realmente preocupada.

-Ah, si no te preocupes –dice mientras hace una seña con la mano- creo que comí algo en mal estado.

Sin duda encontrar así a Kisa-san es algo poco común, ya que a pesar de ser una mujer madura de 30 años, siempre es optimista y alegre, que en consideración, entra más en acuerdo con su juvenil apariencia.

-Kisa, si no te sientes bien puedes retirarte –dice Takano-san sin quitar la vista del manuscrito que revisaba.

-No gracias, tengo mucho trabajo –excusa Kisa-san con la cara azul al pensar en su trabajo.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es que te retires –insiste Takano-san-, si es que no quieres terminar como ella, desmayándote.

Inmediatamente me apunta con el manuscrito enrollado en su mano e inmediatamente me pongo roja del enojo. Pero justo cuando estoy a punto de abrir la boca para protestar, me mira a los ojos y en un movimiento casi imperceptible señala mi vientre y coloca su dedo índice en su boca, en señal de que guarde silencio. Recordándome que no debo enojarme y que es necesario que este calmada.

Trato de contener mi ira y me vuelvo a sentar sin decir nada ante la mirada sorprendida de todos mis compañeros. Ya que ellos ya están acostumbrados a mis comunes peleas con Takano-san.

Creo que contener mi enojo puede ser más peligroso que sacarlo, porque esto sin duda conlleva mucho esfuerzo de mi parte, más creo que si me he calmado más rápido de lo usual.

**&Onodera Ritsu no baai&**

Finalmente sigo trabajando en mi computadora y reviso las ventas de Motou-sensei en las diferentes librerías, parece que esta vez le ha ido bastante bien, ya que las últimas veces sus ventas decayeron un poco. Sin embargo, era tal y como Takano-san había dicho, era el momento de calma antes del clímax de la historia.

-Onodera, ¿qué hora es? –pregunta Takano-san.

Sin duda eso me deja confundida, ya que Takano-san trae un reloj en su muñeca. Aun así miro el reloj en mi computadora y veo que ya es hora de tomar mis vitaminas, lo que significa que es hora del almuerzo con mi jefe.

-Ya es hora del almuerzo –digo con el ánimo decaído.

-Bien, significa que mi reloj no está atrasado –explica mientras toma el abrigo que está en su silla y recoge las cosas de su escritorio-. Vamos te voy a acompañar a almorzar.

-Kisa-san, ¿No deseas comer con nosotros? –pregunto yo con la cara azul y con desesperación, ya que por cualquier medio deseo evitar una incómoda conversación con Takano-san.

-No gracias –responde ella con una sonrisa-, creo que tienen razón, lo mejor es que vaya a casa ahora. Realmente no me estoy sintiendo bien.

-Entiendo, no importa –digo decepcionada-. Gracias por tu esfuerzo.

Mientras Kisa-san se despedía miro hacía donde están Hattori-san y Mino-san, pero ellos ya se estaban yendo juntos mientras platicaban. Lo cual significaba tener una plática incomoda con mi jefe.

Después de eso termine siguiendo a Takano-san, el me llevo a un café cercano a la editorial, que al parecer, él ya conocía porque apenas llegamos él ordeno comida para los dos sin siquiera tener que mirar el menú.

Creo que Takano-san realmente deseaba tener una conversación en privado, ya que si nos hubiéramos quedado en la cafetería de la editorial él no tendría la posibilidad de hablar de un tema tan personal como por el que estamos pasando en este momento.

-¿Te has sentido bien hasta ahora? –pregunta Takano-san mientras entrelaza sus manos frente a su boca.

Sin duda yo no esperaba esa pregunta, me tomo por sorpresa, pensé que me reprocharía por lo del enojo que tuve hace un rato.

-Eh, supongo que sí –respondo sin mucha seguridad- solo estoy un poco cansada.

-Creo que comenzaré a quitarte un poco de carga de trabajo.

-¿Eh? No, eso no es necesario –respondo con nerviosismo-. Creo que soy capaz de seguir igual.

-No lo creo, necesitas estar calmada –responde sin inmutarse.

-Creo que estaría más calmada –empiezo a decir con un tono de irritación-, sino fuera porque mi jefe me martiriza.

-Entonces, seré más amable –explica con un tono arrogante- quitándote carga de trabajo.

Veo como una sonrisa de socarrona está en su cara, porque sabe que ha ganado la discusión; como siempre lo hace.

-Que amable eres a veces, Takano-san –respondo con un claro sarcasmo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de replicarle otra cosa, la comida llego a la mesa. Parece que el mundo conspira en mi contra para interrumpirme cuando quiero decirle algo desagradable a Takano-san.

Finalmente cuando la mesera se retiró comenzó el común silencio incomodo que normalmente tenemos Takano-san y yo cuando estamos solos. Continúo comiendo para evitar solo tener que mirar a Takano-san.

Pasan así unos minutos hasta que algo sucede, algo golpea mi pie por debajo de la mesa y bajo la mirada para ver qué es lo que me golpeo. Me sorprendo un poco al encontrar un pequeño conejo de peluche, observo alrededor y veo a alguien a lado de la mesa en que estoy sentada, una niña sentada en el suelo sobándose su espalda.

Inmediatamente yo recojo el peluche y me acerco a la niña, la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto con un poco de nervios y preocupación, así como no soy buena con los animales también me pongo nerviosa con los niños- ¿Te lastimaste?

-Ah, estoy bien, señorita –responde con la cara roja-. Muchas gracias.

Supongo que se le puso la cara roja de la pena de haberse caído, pero justo después se pone a mirar para todos lados; cómo buscando algo.

-¿Buscas esto? –le enseño el conejo de peluche.

Se le pone la cara todavía más roja, supongo que no le gusta que la vean con eso. Aunque realmente no le veo nada malo. Se ve que tiene unos 9 años, no veo mal que tenga un peluche.

-Ah…Ah…Sí, eso es mío –responde casi en susurro.

-¿Acaso te da pena? –pregunto con voz dulce.

No puedo evitar sorprenderme de mi propia voz, ya que yo no suelo usar ese tono de voz. Pero no pude evitarlo al verla con ojos de cariño.

-Este…Si, me da bastante pena –responde ella con la cabeza gacha.

-No deberías –voltea a verme con sorpresa-, si te gusta tenerlo y jugar con él, pues hazlo.

-Pero todos dicen que ya soy grande –responde con cara triste- y que ya no debo jugar con él.

-No lo hagas, es tu decisión –digo con amabilidad-. No te debe de importar lo que digan los demás, además, yo no le veo nada malo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, es normal querer jugar –explico con una sonrisa-; déjalo cuando tú lo decidas. Vamos, te diré un secreto.

Me vuelvo a sorprender a mí misma al ver lo bien que me desenvuelvo con la niña, usualmente los niños sienten mi nerviosismo y dicen que no les agrado, pero al parecer esta niña no. Ha de ser una excepción. Y también me doy cuenta de que no sigo mi propio consejo, siempre pienso en lo que dirán mis padres y los demás; nunca me dejo de preocupar por eso, y gracias a eso, no hago muchas cosas por miedo.

-¿Cuál? –pregunta con pura curiosidad.

-Yo sigo leyendo manga Shojo –respondo con una sonrisa.

Ella me mira y se empieza reír con alegría, al parecer, ver que alguien tan grande siga haciendo algo más infantil le ayuda. Ahí reacciono, esta niña está sola y nadie la ha venido a buscar.

-¿Estás sola? –pregunto con preocupación.

-No, mi papá está en el baño y yo venía a buscarlo para irnos.

Justo en ese momento aparece alguien frente a mí, un señor joven. Supongo que el padre de la niña.

-Si le causo problemas, discúlpenos –responde nervioso, mientras hace una reverencia.

-Ah, no, no, ella se cayó y yo solo la ayude –digo, ahora ya poniéndome nerviosa por la exagerada disculpa.

-Si papá –secunda la niña frente a su padre-, ella es muy amable.

-En ese caso, muchas gracias.

-No hay problemas.

-¿Cómo se llama, señorita? –pregunta la niña alegre.

-Onodera Ritsu –respondo con simpleza- ¿Y tú?

-Kisasi Azami y él es Kisasi Hachiro.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de despedirme de la niña y su padre, ella suelta algo que me deja roja.

-Papá, deberías salir en una cita con la señorita Onodera –dice ella como un regaño para su padre-, me gustaría que fuera mi nueva mamá.

Tanto su padre y yo nos miramos, él, al igual que yo, se sonroja por la ocurrencia de su hija. Sin duda los niños son algo especial, no tienen problemas al expresar abiertamente sus ideas y no notan que eso compromete e incómoda mucho a los adultos. No se me ocurría nada que decir y creo que mi desconfianza habitual ha regresado.

-Lamento por interrumpir –ha llegado mi salvación-, pero esa cita es imposible. Ya que ella está conmigo.

Hasta ahora recuerdo que estaba en un almuerzo con Takano-san, despierto y me doy cuenta que él ha observado todo lo que paso, desde lo del peluche; y probablemente también lo ha escuchado estando tan cerca, hasta lo del manga y la cita. Pero aun así me alegro de que ha llegado a sacarme de la incómoda situación en la que estoy.

-¡Ahh! Eso no es justo –exclama Azami con aire derrotado- quería que Onodera-san, fuera mi mamá.

-Azami, no puedes ir por allí diciendo ese tipo de cosas –replica su padre.

-Pero es que Onodera-san es muy buena –explica ella-, era de esperarse que no estaría sola.

-Claro que no está sola –responde Takano-san con un toque de irritación.

-Además, él se ve mucho mejor que mi papá –suspira la niña.

El padre una vez más se pone rojo y Takano-san y yo soltamos una pequeña risa por la oración de Azami. Pero me siento un poco mal, porque realmente se veía decidida con eso de que quería que yo fuera su nueva mamá, lo que da entender de que su probablemente no tenga madre; a lo mejor murió.

-Azami-chan, no te pongas así –le animo con una sonrisa.

-Pero yo quería pasar más tiempo con Onodera-san.

-Mmm… ¿Vienes aquí seguido? –Pregunto formulando una idea- porque así podríamos vernos a veces aquí.

-¿En serio? –yo asiento- Gracias, sería muy bueno. ¿Puedo papá?

-Claro, si no hay problema con Onodera-san.

-Ahora con mayor razón vendremos aquí juntos –exclama Takano-san con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Me doy cuenta de que una vez más me he equivocado en mis acciones, y esto me costará muy caro a la larga. Si vengo aquí más seguido para encontrarme con Azami habrá veces en que no esté por lo que tendré que estar a solas con Takano-san.

**&Onodera Ritsu no baai&**

Azami se fue hace poco, por lo que continuo con mi comida que había dejado, en medio de la comida Takano-san me paso una de mis pastillas que tuve que tomar.

Él ha pasado casi todo el tiempo observándome, lo cual comienza a ser incómodo para mí.

-¿Pasa algo, Takano-san? –digo con incomodidad.

-Estoy un poco celoso –responde como si nada, sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

-¿Celoso? ¿De qué? –eso me toma por sorpresa.

-De que con esa niña sea tan cariñosa –empieza a decir con aire indiferente- y conmigo no.

-¡¿Estas celoso de una niña de 9 años?! –Levanto la voz- Eres como un niño.

-Pero a la vez estoy feliz.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque me doy cuenta –dice el con una sonrisa- de que serás una excelente madre para mis hijos.

Con eso basta para ponerme totalmente roja, y hace que me dé cuenta que por esos pequeños gestos me enamoro más de Takano-san. No, más bien esos gestos me enamoran porque los hace Takano-san.

* * *

**Les pienso dar una sorpresa, pienso seguir escribiendo de todo lo que pase hasta el final de embarazo y un poco más.**

**Pero ¿Qué les parecería si escribo lo mismo de todas las parejas de Sekaiichi?**

**Si, los embarazos de Erótica, Domestica y Trifeca.**

**Por favor dejen sus opiniones.**

**Con amor, Ili-Dany.**


	3. Onodera Ritsu no baai 3

**Perdón por no haber actualizado pero hace poco termine mi semestre así que ahora estoy de vacaciones.**

**Espero poder actualizar más seguido, es que en mi caso yo escribo un capitulo en un día y ese mismo día l publico, es cuando las ideas se le dan las ganas de fluir. Pero a ustedes no les importan mis excusas.**

**Perdón de que este sea otro capítulo de nostálgica, ya deben de estar esperando los de las otras parejas.**

**Pero aún así disfrútalo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a la gran Shungiku Nakamura. **

* * *

Ya alcancé exactamente los tres meses de embarazo y aún no se nota en mi cuerpo, pero al menos sé que mi bebe está sano. Creo que ya me hubiera preocupado si no fuera porque Takano-san me convenció de venir al médico, el doctor me explica que cada mujer era diferente, a unas mujeres se les podía notar antes y a otras después.

El doctor, una vez más, me manda a no hacer esfuerzos y que siguiera cuidando mi alimentación, dijo que debía avisarle a mi jefe en el trabajo para evitar problemas, en ese momento no pude evitar ponerme roja y escuchar a Takano-san explicar que él era mi jefe.

Es una situación incómoda que, aunque ya es común para mí vivirlas cada día, aún no termino por acostumbrarme a ellas y saber cómo reaccionar ante ellas. Sobre todo porque la mayoría de ellas son causadas por culpa de Takano-san.

Al menos hoy es mi día libre y apenas comencé el ciclo, así que no hubo problema de poder venir al hospital. Así que suelto un gran suspiro aliviada, de tener un poco de descanso.

Después de esperar al doctor para que me dé una receta más para otros suplementos alimenticios que necesito, salimos de la sala de consulta y caminamos directo hacia la farmacia del hospital para pedir lo necesario para así poder irnos a nuestro departamento y poder comer juntos.

Espera… ¡¿Qué acabo de pensar?! ¡¿Desde cuándo es "nuestro departamento"?! Y… ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO NO ME INCOMODA COMER CON TAKANO-SAN?! ¡ESTOY LOCA!

Con todos esos pensamientos rondando en mi cabeza no puedo evitar que mis mejillas se vuelvan rojas y abrir los ojos con sorpresa al darme cuenta de lo mucho que me afecta haberme vuelto más cercana a Takano-san. Mis ojos se quedan abiertos y fijos mientras mi cara aún continua roja, estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta que hasta he dejado de caminar.

-¿Onodera?

Takano-san voltea verme, y se me queda viendo por un instante justo después suelta un suspiro de fastidio y regresa hasta donde estoy, se queda parado en frente mío, agarra mi barbilla y me planta un beso.

Eso es más que suficiente para hacerme reaccionar, mis ojos continúan abiertos durante el beso, mis mejillas se tornan aún más rojas de lo que ya estaban, y por un momento casi me dejo llevar hasta el momento que el coloca sus manos alrededor de mi cadera. Y ahí cuando recuerdo que todavía estoy en un hospital y que sería poco decoroso encontrarnos así.

De un segundo a otro suelto un golpe en la cabeza de Takano-san, no lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimarlo pero si lo suficiente para que se aleje de mí.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Estamos en un hospital!

-Nadie nos ha visto –reclama mientras se soba la parte de la cabeza donde lo golpeé-. Además, estabas perdida en tu mundo; de nuevo.

-¿Y eso qué? –Exclamo con enojo- No estamos en el trabajo como para que tengas que despertarme.

-Bueno, ¿Y en qué pensabas? –Pregunta Takano-san con aparente desinterés- ¿En cómo declarar tus sentimientos hacía mí?

-Por supuesto que no –Siento una vez más mis mejillas arder-, no digas tonterías.

-¿Entonces en qué?

-En… nada –Desvió la mirada hacía el suelo- solo estoy un poco estresada.

Si estoy bastante estresada, aunque no lo parezca, por todo lo que se avecina a mi vida. Sigo asimilando la idea de estar embarazada, de que tengo un ser dentro de mí, de que pronto seré madre y de que este pequeño es un lazo eterno que me ata a Takano-san. Y aunque lo niegue es algo que realmente me pone feliz, él ha prometido que ya nunca se ira de mi lado, que él se encargara de mí, pero a mí me duele el que yo no pueda decirle mis sentimientos tan fácilmente.

Esas palabras implican demasiadas cosas, algo que no puedo controlar, mi orgullo y temor ganan siempre en estas situaciones; siento que esas palabras a la larga podrían lastimar. Por un instante recordé lo que le dije a Azami-chan, que si quería algo no le debía importar lo que pasaran con las demás cosas a su alrededor.

Eso solo causa que me reprenda mentalmente; de nuevo, por no poder seguir mi propio consejo, no poder llegar a ser el ejemplo de una niña que me veía como alguien fuerte.

-Deja de atormentarte.

-¿Eh?

-Yo seguiré esperando –dijo mirando al frente.

-¿Esperando?

La repentina frase logro confundirme un poco, no sé exactamente a qué se refería. Lo miro extrañada, al ver mi expresión él da un suspiro pero en un segundo cambia de una mirada de frustración a esa mirada encantadora; para mí bastante rara e incómoda, que pone cuando está frente a las autoras y trata de convencerlas de algo.

Con esa pequeña mirada sé que algo planea; lo peor es que seguramente es contra mi persona. Justo cuando el da un paso hacia mí yo retrocedo un paso y encuentro una pared estorbando, él me toma de la cintura, yo volteo mi cara tratando de alejarla de él, pero el solo se acerca a mi oído.

Siento su respiración en mi oreja, logrando que mi piel se erice por la sensación; Takano-san va bajando lentamente su mano de mi cadera a mi espalda baja. Eso solo logra que mi rubor sea peor.

Sus manos cálidas en mi espalda baja se sienten bien, pero el deja de mover la manos y se acerca más a mi oreja.

-Seguiré esperando hasta que puedas decir –dice lentamente en mi oreja con su voz aterciopelada- lo mismo que yo siento y digo cada día… "Te Amo".

Después de decir eso, el me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se aleja de mí.

Eso basta para que mi cuerpo se paralice y lograr que lo único que me sostiene es la pared en la que Takano-san me atrapo.

Justo en ese instante volteo a mirar a Takano-san, y le veo con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro y a mí simplemente me salta un vena en la frente por la manera en con me trató, logro hacerme sentir demasiado excitada en un momento y solo me da un pequeño beso para burlarse de mí.

¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡ES UN BASTARDO!

-¡Recuerda que estamos en un hospital! –Exclamo enojada y agitada- ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer eso?!

-Lo dice la persona que grita dentro de uno –dice Takano-san con aire de burla-, además, no parecía que estuvieras poniendo mucha resistencia hace un momento.

Eso solo logra que me ponga roja por la vergüenza, ya que al parecer si ha notado que no puse resistencia al momento en que se acercó.

-Lo que da a entender –explica Takano-san- que ya disfrutas lo que hacemos.

-Mentira, es que todo paso muy rápido –exclamo yo con la voz aguda- y… no-no supe cómo reaccionar.

-Como digas.

El sigue caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, a veces envidio esa capacidad que tiene para disimular lo que pasa y esa característica de él me desespera, me enoja como simplemente ignora lo que me acaba de hacer.

Finalmente sigo caminando dando una última mirada alrededor buscando a cualquier persona que pudiera haberme visto en la anterior escena, sería horrible si alguien lo hubiera visto, sobretodo porque es un hospital.

Logro alcanzar a Takano-san y seguimos nuestro camino a la farmacia del hospital, parece que ya he pasado mucho tiempo desde que salí de consulta pero miro el reloj en mi celular y me doy cuenta de que solo han pasado quince minutos, aunque la farmacia está relativamente cerca, creo que me entretuve demasiado tiempo en el lugar donde Takano-san… hizo eso.

Realmente me doy cuenta de que el estrés está ganando terreno contra mí y de que todo lo que tengo encima me ha agotado por completo.

-Estoy muy cansada –susurro para mí.

-Ya deja de preocuparte –dice Takano-san serio.

A penas me doy cuenta de que Takano-san está ya parado en frente mío y su rostro muy cerca del mío, no tengo más opción que desviar la mirada a un lado para evitar sus ojos penetrantes.

-Yo estoy perfectamente calmada –respondo con un tono de irritación-. Solo que alguien siempre me mete en situaciones estresantes.

-Ya te lo he dicho –empieza él con despreocupación-, si deseas menos carga de trabajo no tengo ningún problema.

-No, gracias –exclamó yo con el ceño fruncido-. Solo necesito que cierta persona deje de molestarme en el trabajo.

-De acuerdo –dice Takano-san mientras mira hacia al frente.

Por un momento me quede paralizada al escuchar que por una vez Takano-san había aceptado algo que yo había dicho fácilmente, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando Takano-san volvió a hablar.

-Siempre y cuando hagas lo que yo diga –empieza Takano-san con una sonrisa- y te mudes definitivamente a mi departamento.

-¡Ni loca haría eso!

Después de eso se planta un silencio incomodo entre los dos, por fin, después de lo que parecía un recorrido interminable llegamos a la farmacia y pedimos lo que necesitábamos.

Yo estaba a punto de tomar mi frasco de vitaminas cuando de repente alguien detrás de mí lo toma, yo volteo para replicarle. Y lo que veo hace que me ponga pálida como una hoja de papel.

-Ricchan, ¿Para qué necesitas esto? –dice An-chan con una sonrisa.

-¡An-chan!, ¿Qué haces aquí? –digo yo atropelladamente.

-Vine a acompañar a tu madre a una revisión por su gastritis.

-Lamento mucho que tengas que hacer eso–digo con una pequeña reverencia.

-No te preocupes, tu madre siempre es muy buena compañía –dice aún con una sonrisa-, además me quedaba de camino a la casa de un amigo.

En ese momento reacciono y me doy cuenta de que ha dicho que ha venido con mi madre, y si él todavía está aquí… Son malas noticias para mí.

Salgo de mis pensamientos al sentir un empujoncito en mi espalda, volteo y me encuentro con la cara irritada de Takano-san. Inmediatamente parece que An-chan también ve a Takano-san.

-Buenos días, señor vecino. –Por un momento juro haber visto una vena saltando en la frente de An-chan-, espero que este cuidando bien de Ricchan.

-Sí, no te preocupes por eso –responde Takano-san irritado-. Por cierto, mi nombre es Takano Masamune.

-Recuerde, Takano-san, que si usted hace llorar a Ricchan –empieza An-chan con un tono de enfado- no dudare en alejarla de usted y que regrese conmigo.

-Descuida, An-kun –exclama Takano-san ya más molesto- yo cuidaré perfectamente de ella.

En ese momento yo me siento tan minúscula en esta confrontación entre hombres.

-Y bien, An-chan. –Le lanzo una mirada a Takano-san-, ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

Con eso basta para que la batalla de miradas entre ellos termine y Takano-san muestre un expresión de alarma, aunque no muy notoria.

* * *

**Si, soy una perra que deja la cosa en suspenso.**

**Ya sé que es un poco más corto de lo habitual, pero era necesario para ya poder sacar el siguiente capítulo; que probablemente también vaya a ser corto. **

**Muchas gracias por todos lo reviews, hay algunos que hasta me hicieron sentir maripositas en el estomago como cuando ves un buen yaoi. Son unos amores.**

**Las parejas más posibles a que haga pronto el capítulo es Erotica y Trifeca, pero de Trifeca aún falta leer la quinta novela y por parte de Domestica... ¿Alguien sabe donde puedo leer las pocas novelas que están traducidas?**

**Así que cuídense, con amor fujoshi, Ili-Dany.**


End file.
